


drip on me

by kaibutsus



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Azul, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Oral Sex, Squirting, Top Floyd, Top Jade, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibutsus/pseuds/kaibutsus
Summary: the twins are absolutely incorrigible, but azul doesn't find himself hating it.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	drip on me

**Author's Note:**

> for someone who reads a lot of porn i actually find it kind of intimidating to write :( but there are a lot less jade/azul/floyd fics on here than i thought so i had to feed myself lol enjoy!
> 
> also i use feminine descriptors for azul's junk, just a heads up

Azul's grip on his pen is shaky, his brows crease into a frown as he tries to keep his focus on the document in front of him. His hands are trembling, every letter he prints onto the paper comes out wobbly, the polar opposite of his usually neat and impeccable handwriting.

Azul drops his pen onto the hardwood with a clatter when he feels nails dig into the soft flesh of one of his thighs and try as he might, he can no longer ignore the menace distracting him from under his desk.

The Octavinelle dorm head swings a leg to kick the person at his feet but before he can make contact, a hand grips around his ankle, stopping his momentum. Looking down to fix the source of his trouble with a glare, he's only met with the glint of razor sharp teeth exposed in a borderline menacing grin. 

Jade chuckles at the affronted expression on the dorm head's face. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Azul's inner thigh and the octopus merman suppresses a shudder, feeling Jade smirk against him. The feeling of a finger gently kneading at Azul's clit through the fabric of his pants is enough to transform the complaint he wanted to say into a choked off moan. 

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, Azul?" Jade chuckles and Azul hates to admit how right he was. 

"You're insufferable," Azul grumbles, avoiding the question, scowling down at the eel and refusing to meet Jade's eyes who only laughs softly at Azul's disgruntled state.

Without wasting any more time, Jade deftly rids Azul of his pants, his hands undoing Azul's zipper and dragging the article of clothing down his legs before tossing it to the corner of the room. Azul feels exposed like this, the cool air greeting his bare skin, though it doesn't feel cold for long. Jade grips Azul's thighs, forcefully spreading the dorm head's legs apart. He's met with a bit of resistance from Azul who always got flustered whenever Jade opened him up like this but the dorm head is powerless to resist his vice dorm leader's advances.

Ducking his head between Azul's thighs, Jade parts his lips to wrap around Azul's clit and is met with a helpless mewl from the other merman. Cute. Jade immediately gets to work, massaging Azul's clit with his tongue in up and down motions that has the octopus's mind reeling from the pleasure. Jade was far too good with his mouth and the eel knew it. It doesn't take long for Jade to be met with the familiar sweet taste of his leader's wetness and he lets out a soft moan, already feeling his own cock press insistently against the fabric of his pants but his own pleasure can wait.

Azul had completely abandoned his work in favor of resting his head against the surface of his desk. He shudders, bringing his hands under the table and gripping Jade's hair to anchor himself. He's dripping at this point and Jade doesn't hesitate to lick the slick practically drooling out of Azul. Seeing Azul's adorable reactions prompted Jade to double down on his efforts, sucking harder on Azul's aching clit as he presses two fingers against Azul's twitching cunt.

The weight of Jade's fingers against his hole elicits a soft sob of pleasure from Azul, the Octavinelle leader gripping tighter to Jade's hair as the pleasure starts mounting faster and faster. Jade adores it when Azul gets like this. It isn't hard to turn his beloved childhood friend into a horny, needy mess and Jade took pride in how the normally composed Azul would sob and beg and completely unravel just from Jade pushing the right buttons. The sight was absolutely delicious.

Jade rubs Azul's hole, not hard enough to push inside but enough to drive Azul insane from the maddening feeling of the pressure against his pussy. Azul lets out a needy whine, pushing against Jade's skilled digits until Jade brings one hand on Azul's hip as a silent command to stay still.

Jade lightly rubs circles against Azul's hole, ignoring the barely contained whines that Azul emitted every few seconds. With a sadistic smile, Jade pulls his mouth off Azul's clit with a wet pop and the effect is immediate, a loud high pitched whimper of complaint that sent heat pooling into Jade's cock.

"Ask nicely, Azul," Jade coos, dipping just the very tip of his index finger into Azul's wetness. The octopus keens, nails digging into the tall man's scalp. He hates how much Jade has power over him in situations like this but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't addicted to it.

Azul's hole flutters against Jade's fingertips and he has to resist the urge to plunge into Azul. A vivid image of fingering Azul until the leader came all over his hand suddenly passes through Jade's thoughts and it gets increasingly more difficult to stop himself from doing just that. Azul is lurched over his desk, sweaty forehead plastered to the wood of his desk, glasses askew as he has to fight with his own pride.

"... Please," Azul whispers, voice shaking in a sign of vulnerability that has butterflies fluttering in the pit of Jade's stomach. The vice dorm head pushes against Azul's entrance in a way that has the silver haired man's breath hitch in his throat.

"Please what, Azul?" Jade asks, sounding much too calm considering the situation that he himself is in, his cock so hard that it almost hurt.

Azul's throat bobs as he swallows. Closing his eyes tightly, Jade's precious dorm leader squirms a little in his seat before finally mustering the courage. "P-please fuck me, Jade." 

Something dark and hot fills Jade who chuckles darkly and presses a gentle kiss to Azul's clit. "Good boy."

Azul doesn't have long to bask in the praise before Jade slams his fingers inside of his soaking wet cunt, lewd squelches filling the room as Jade pistons his long fingers in and out of Azul's clenching hole. "What a slutty pussy you have, leader," Jade comments with a soft chuckle, feeling his fingers get squeezed as Azul's walls grow tighter around him from the eel's words.

Azul's hands travel from Jade's hair to claw at the desk, barely stifled cries and moans leaving the smaller man's mouth in a steady stream as Jade's fingers rub up against the soft, velvet heat, fingers pressing insistently against Azul's sweet spot that has the silver haired merman shaking in his seat.

Seeing how much Azul was enjoying himself made Jade laugh, though the sound was lost to Azul who was only interested in chasing after the pleasure Jade was giving him. Jade brings his face down to Azul's hole, feeling and watching the way it squeezed around his fingers. God, what he wouldn't do to bury his cock in his precious friend and fuck him over and over right there in the VIP room.

"When I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be able to think about is the way I'm fucking you on this chair," Jade whispers, his breath ghosting over Azul's pussy which only grew wetter from the dirty talk. Jade licks his lips before prodding his tongue into Azul to join his fingers. The combination of Jade's long tongue with two of his fingers stretches Azul even further and the octopus can only take it. Jade pushes his tongue further into Azul, wriggling inside of the dorm head whose mind goes completely blank from the pleasure.

Jade works his tongue inside Azul, relishing the way Azul's wetness floods his mouth. With a groan of his own, Jade closes his eyes, fucking his dorm leader with his tongue while his fingers worked the merman open. The octopus's slick practically coated the lower half of Jade's face but the sloppy mess only turned the eel on further.

It doesn't take much longer until Jade feels the telltale sign of Azul's orgasm, the older boy's walls gripping onto Jade like a vice, adamant on having Jade stay inside of him. "Cumming, Jade, I-I'm cumming, p-please!" 

Hearing Azul's begging almost causes Jade to go soft but nothing fun ever came out of letting Azul get his way. Just as Azul's thighs start to tremble, Jade completely pulls back, a string of Azul's slick and Jade's own saliva still connects him to Azul's hole as he retracts his tongue and fingers from Azul's cunt that brings out a series of "no no no's" out of the shorter boy's mouth.

Before Azul can complain, Jade crawls out from under the desk and lifts Azul up like he weighs nothing more than a rag doll. Slamming the dorm head's body onto the desk, Jade presses his clothed cock against Azul's sopping wet cunt, leaning down to give Azul's ear a nibble before whispering into his ear. "You shouldn't be the only one allowed to have fun, boss." Jade purrs lowly, slowly grinding his clothed erection against Azul's hole, the wetness soaking into the eel's pants.

Jade reaches a hand over his own cock, palming it before finally deciding to release it from its confines. He hisses as he unzips his pants and the pressure of his clothes is relieved from his cock. Kicking the fabric off to the side to join Azul's, Jade leaves a kiss on one of Azul's shoulders, the tip of his cock straining to be met with Azul's tight heat.

Jade sinks into Azul's cunt, moaning from the feeling of the slippery wetness enveloping his throbbing erection. It felt so good to be inside of Azul like this, he can barely hold himself back from slamming into Azul's greedy, wet pussy, but Azul's pleasure comes before his own.

Azul drops his head onto the table with a dull 'thud' as he pushes his hips back to meet Jade's cock, feeling the younger man's hips pressed flush against him fills Azul with the need to have his hole _wrecked_ by the man he's spent most of his life with. Azul barely even registers the fact that he's drooling on his desk, his eyes completely unfocused as his mind is filled with the desire to be used by the taller man whose cock is buried inside of him.

"Jade, please," Azul whines, his voice sounding higher in pitch with his desperation. Jade is almost reminded of the crybaby octopus that the Octavinelle dorm head used to be and he chuckles, reaching down with one hand to rub at the silver-haired boy's clit, his finger tips just barely massaging at it and pulling out another whimper of frustration from his friend.

"Dirty little slut," Jade laughs softly, feeling Azul's hole clenching around his cock from the degrading words. "What would the other dorm members say if they saw you like this huh?" Jade leans down, his chest pressing against Azul's back as his teeth graze against the smaller boy's ear as he growls. "But this isn't a sight for them, is it?"

Jade punctuates his question with a rough thrust of his hips that draws out a cry from the man beneath him, eyes filling with tears from how absolutely good and filthy he feels. The eel roughly grabs Azul by the locks of his hair, pulling his head back with a sharp tug. "Only _I_ get to see you like this, Azul." Jade whispers hotly against Azul's ear. "Only I get to fuck your pussy like the hole it is." Jade pushes his cock further into Azul's hungry hole. "Fucking dirty little cock slut," the vice dorm head purrs as Azul's walls clamp around Jade's dick in a vice like grip. 

The words drive Azul crazy, thrusting his hips back onto Jade's dick in a pathetic attempt to fuck himself on it. Jade doesn't move though, only pressing bites and kisses to the back of Azul's neck that has the octopus squirming, tears dripping down his cheeks from how badly he needs dick. It fills the eel with power, loving how his beloved boss loses all control when presented with a cock.

"Look at the way you lose your mind for some dick," Jade sneers condescendingly, slowly withdrawing his cock from Azul's cunt until only the tip is still buried in his leader. "I can keep you here, wrapped around my cock, keeping me nice and warm like my own personal little fleshlight." Jade sighs blissfully, like he was tempted to do just that.

In one swift movement, Jade throws himself back, plopping down on Azul's chair and hauling the smaller boy onto his lap. Gravity pulls Azul down onto Jade's throbbing cock and the octopus's eyes roll back as he's speared on the eel's sizable erection. The taller merman strokes over Azul's stomach, pressing his palm down against the bulge protruding from the normally flat plane of the octopus's stomach. "Do you feel that, Azul?" Jade whispers. From this angle he can see just how hazy Azul's eyes look, the Mostro Lounge owner probably couldn't even process what he was saying anymore. "It's the feeling of the cock you love so much fucking you so good." Jade smirks as Azul trembles on Jade's lap, the tears forming in his eyes clinging to his lashes.

Azul's breath hitches at that, he's hardly able to stay coherent, no longer able to string words together to form a coherent sentence. He feels large hands wrapping around his waist and Jade is lifting him up and down his cock. The smaller merman loves being manhandled like this and he tilts his head back to rest on one broad shoulder. He lets Jade control the pace, slow and so so deep and _so good._

Azul can't take the speed anymore, starting to bounce on Jade's thick cock with the eel's hands supporting his hips. The smaller boy can't hold back his noises anymore, high-pitched whimpers and soft cries continuously streaming out of him as Jade brings his hips up to meet Azul's, the two moaning at the combined feeling of their rough fucking.

The sound of skin slapping skin and the sloppy wetness of Azul's pussy fills the small VIP room. Jade pulls Azul in for a kiss, his tongue immediately slipping past the seam of Azul's lips and thrusting into the octopus's mouth, it's less of a kiss and more Jade just fucking the cavern with his long tongue. Azul's thighs are burning from the strain of the position they're in but he doesn't care, letting Jade completely invade his all too pliant and willing body.

Jade breaks the kiss first, panting softly as he licks his own lips. His mismatched eyes meet Azul's cloudy blue ones and Jade's fingers dig into Azul's hips so hard that it would definitely leave bruises in the morning. In Jade's crazed state of lust, the tall eel finds an exposed part of the octopus's skin and without a second thought, buries his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck, slamming Azul down onto his cock at the same time.

The burn of the bite and the way Azul is shoved onto Jade's cock at the same time draws white hot pleasure out of the octopus. He sees stars as he's suddenly cumming on the vice leader's cock, a loud scream of Jade's name is ripped from Azul's throat as he's suddenly smacked back down against the desk, a hand on the back of his neck as Jade fucks him almost violently through his orgasm.

Azul is gushing around Jade's cock, his own juices splattering the desk and dripping onto the floor, his entire body wracking from the ecstasy he's drowning in. Jade doesn't stop pounding into his boss until Azul is laying limp on the desk, still twitching from the aftermath of his orgasm. Jade's groan joins Azul's as he cums in the smaller man's spent body, his seed filling the other merman who lets out a weak moan, a well-fucked smile spread across the silver-haired octopus's features as his abused hole is filled with Jade's cum.

"You'd love to be fucked pregnant wouldn't you?" Jade chuckles, sounding breathless and the shudder that passes through Azul's body doesn't go unnoticed.

Before Jade can pull out, the sound of the door opening has both him and the dorm leader freezing on the spot. 

"You guys did it without me?" A familiar voice sounds through the room and they both relax a little only to be met with Floyd's angry pout. "I could hear you both from outside," Floyd whines, closing the door behind him as he walks up to where a spent Azul is sprawled over his desk.

"Not now Floyd," Azul speaks up, his voice wavering a bit as he attempts to sit up but he's suddenly pinned back down onto the desk by the slightly taller twin and he sees two sets of multi-colored eyes peering down at him.

"Hm, well it certainly would be a shame if I'm the only one who gets to indulge tonight," Jade chuckles, his tone sly as he finally pulls out of Azul whose hole drips cum onto the floor.

Floyd nods in agreement, "Yeah, yeah Azul~ It wouldn't be fair!" Floyd responds, his eyes roaming across Azul's body and the leader hates to admit the flare of arousal that courses through him from the way Floyd is practically fucking him with his eyes.

Hands start to knead at Azul's thighs and he looks down to see Jade smirking at him.

God, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
